Soft
by AkumaStrife
Summary: Kyouichi is finding that lately girls are a little too soft and easy for his liking. /KyouichixTatsuma/


He's a little drunk, it's late, and he's more than a little bit angry. But that's okay because the man that runs his favorite ramen shop is used to it and knows to ignore him, and Tatsuma doesn't mind. Tatsuma just sits there and listens with that vapid smile, as if he finds Kyouichi's antics amusing. But Kyouichi can't help it, he's just so frustrated. With girls. With the female species in general. They're just so fake and needy and so goddamn difficult and he just can't take the bullshit anymore!

Tatsuma laughs a little at this, that cute half laugh of his, and asks what about them specifically is so infuriating. And that's all Kyouichi needed, all he needed to go off about they're too fucking soft, both physically and mentally. They're so damn delicate and can't handle, _won't handle_, anything rough. Because that's what he wants! He doesn't want Aoi with her soft and supple skin that gives too easy under his touch, bruising with the slightest amount of pressure! He wants taunt skin to rake his fingers over, firm skin to hold its own against him! He wants something solid and real. She always wants something that isn't there and doesn't understand the concept of physical gratification. He doesn't need it to always _mean_ something, not like Aoi does.

He drinks some more and goes on to complain that they also submit too quickly; that they're so easy to dominate it's no longer appealing. Anko always made a fuss, but god it was so easy to tell that she secretly liked it. She pretended to be appalled, but always gave in and let him touch her. She let him touch her in the dark, touch her where no else had. It's pathetic and Kyouichi has started feeling pathetic for going with it.

Tatsuma does not look surprised that Kyouichi's had both of them; he just smiles like always and offers his drink, preferring strawberry milk anyways. He prompts him to go on, asking if there's something else, something more he's not sharing. And Kyouichi frowns, downing something strong and nods, the alcohol fueling his passion and anger.

He hates how fucking fake and complicated girls are. It's so juvenile the way they play the boys they like and the girls they pretend to be friends with. It's always games and tricks and deceit and goddamn it, _why can't they be more upfront_? Sakurai was the worst. She always makes a scene and pretends like it's never crossed her mind. Always yelling and acting until Daigo comes over to play the prince, as if he's the villain here when he's really exactly what she wants! As every time, after all the theatrics, she comes to him in secret, because with girls it's always _secretssecretssecrets_! She's just so typically insecure and always needs reassurance!

Kyouichi gets done with his rant, panting in post-rage, and really notices Tatsuma. He's smiling and enjoying his ramen and god he's so simple, he loves it. Tatsuma chuckles, watching him like a parent watches a silly child and Kyouichi realizes he must have said that last part out loud. But he doesn't care, because it's true and he loves how laidback Tatsuma is and not made up of convoluted layers, so not like a girl, but maybe a little bit around the edges. Maybe that's why he's looking at him like he is, looking at him differently through his screen of frustration and intoxication.

He's smashed, it's dark, and suddenly he finds himself a little closer to Tatsuma than before. He's close enough to feel the other's heat and watching him like a wolf watches another wolf: feral and starved. So much more fun than sheep, so much sturdier and challenging and _why has he never noticed this neighboring wolf before? _

Kyouichi reaches out –not slow and obvious so Tatsuma can see what he's doing like he has to with girls— but quick and possessive, fingers and nails gripping tightly just to feel the muscle beneath the skin. Tatsuma doesn't flinch, doesn't react, and that only makes Kyouichi want more. He wants and wants and wants but doesn't really know what it is that he's wanting, just that it's eating at him inside and he's going to go insane!

"Tatsuma…" he breathes, close enough to almost taste now, and even now Tatsuma isn't scared, just looks back evenly as if won't just take it, but he'll dish it back too. God, he just wants to devour him! But he doesn't know if he's looking for a fight or something else.

The man behind the counter shakes his head, telling him firmly to take his indecency somewhere else. Tatsuma breaks out of his grip like it's nothing and something stirs in Kyouichi, but maybe it's just the alcohol. Tatsuma gives a smile, a different smile then the one reserved for him (so he believes), and promises to get him home in one piece. Kyouichi gets up to follow, bokuto slung over his shoulder like always, and the man warns Tatsuma to not let Kyouichi take advantage of him. Tatsuma chuckles at that, as if the notion was silly: not like he didn't believe Kyouichi would commit such an act, but like he could take Kyouichi down if he tried. The thought makes him shiver and stumble, but maybe that was the alcohol too.

The next time he stumbles, his shoe catching on a stair, Tatsuma steadies him, keeps that burning hand just above his elbow and he is hyper aware of the heat seeping through his jacket. It's distracting really, and he doesn't realize where he is before Tatsuma's unlocking his own apartment. He doesn't fuss though, doesn't say anything, because he'd rather come here than go home and where better to stalk one's prey than in close proximity?

The small apartment is dark as Tatsuma doesn't turn any lights on, which Kyouichi thinks works out well because everything goes over better in the dark. Girls have taught him that it's better to pretend and give in when you can't see what you'd normally be ashamed of. And so he advances, backing Tatsuma against one of his own walls and places a hand against the wall next to his head. _Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_. He loves it when they're scared, when they think they're trapped. But somewhere along the way he forgot Tatsuma's not a girl, and won't react like one. Because Tatsuma just smiles innocently and voices wise thoughts that don't fit with that face and childish demeanor.

"You don't mean any of this. You're drunk and acting rashly because you're upset." His tone is such that it's like he's saying, '_I don't blame you, nor will I hold this against you. If you back away we can pretend like all is normal and it never happened.'_

And Kyouichi loves how he's dead fucking serious; not saying it to get his attention like a girl would. He loves how he's so not like a girl with her tricks, and he tells Tatsuma this. He tells him how much he fucking loves how he's not fragile and how he isn't afraid to stand up against him, and then smashes his lips against Tatsuma's. It's dark, he's drunk, and he's making out his best friend, his hands gripping tightly where he never could before.

A thought strikes him that maybe Tatsuma is soft too, but just then Tatsuma bites his lip hard and he tosses that idea out as he groans. Fingers pull at his hair sharply in a way that threatens anarchy and disobedience in the natural order, that he won't become a whimpering mass of flesh and stay silently complacent. He loves it because as he pushes Tatsuma down to the couch the other boy starts to fight and squirm, determined to get on top. He loves this Tatsuma: not the one that smiles and makes everyone happy as he acts more like a child, but the one that comes out only when he fights. The calculating one with fire in his veins and a snarl deep in his throat. Because this is almost like a fight, almost like they're sparing in good humor and not going easy on the other out of respect. He struggles to keep his claim on dominance, nails digging and knees pressing and teeth biting; so not like when he's with a girl. He feels so alive. He's a warrior dammit, he needs to fight like this!

Their jackets and shirts never stood a chance against his violence; couldn't hold up against their hunger for power and conquest, and the burning desire to feel and touch and mar. He manages to get Tatsuma flipped over -hands locking wrists and a knee beside each hip- and keeps him down with a sharp bite and teasing lick to the back of the other's neck, like a _dirty animal_, like the wolf that he is. Tatsuma shudders in raw lust and Kyouichi thrives off it, letting it excite him until he's let go of Tatsuma's wrists and is raking nails aggressively down his back, possibly drawing blood. And the boy beneath him actually gasps in pleasure, moaning and arching into the cushions with want; not whimpering and crying like a girl would have. The reaction surprises Kyouichi and he's harder than he thought possible, mindlessly pressing down against the body beneath him, rolling his hips. Tatsuma's starts to fight back a little again and he fucking loves it because he's never had to work so hard to be on top before. And he can just _taketaketake_ and it's okay because Tatsuma will take right back, taking control to satisfy himself in a way that a girl never would.

He ends up letting Tatsuma flip back over, grins wickedly at him, loving how bright Tatsuma's eyes are as they cut through the darkness with unbridled energy and power. He loves how he was able to wipe that infuriatingly childish and calm smile off Tatsuma's face, wanting to affect him, wanting to crush that unbreakable façade he always wore. For once he wants for it to fucking mean something!

Maybe Kyouichi is getting a little soft himself.


End file.
